


Guardianship

by Nokomis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinskis, McCalls and Argents come home from the nemeton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardianship

When they get home, the Sheriff sinks heavily on the couch, and Stiles falls down beside him. The Sheriff can see bruises he doesn't have explanations for on Stiles, and he doesn't ask; he doesn't want Stiles to remember to inspect him for injuries.

There's a strange patch of pale scar tissue on his abdomen; anyone would think it was years, maybe even decades old. He can still feel Jennifer's fingers pressed against the raw bloody wound, can still feel the cold seeping magic knitting it back together. "Gotta save you for another day," Jennifer had said, smiling like they were friends, and then she'd double-checked the ropes and left.

They fall asleep there on the couch, and when the Sheriff wakes, Stiles' head is leaning against his shoulder. It reminds him painfully of their first nights without Claudia, when all they had was each other. He doesn't want to disturb Stiles, but he has to move -- he's not young anymore, and his bones creak from his time in the cellar. When he shifts his weight, Stiles sits up with a startled gasp, and there's a look of pure terror on his face.

"Son, you're safe," the Sheriff says, reaching out and touching Stiles' shoulder. Grasping it firmly, trying to ground his son like he'd want to be grounded himself.

"Dad," Stiles says, his voice reverent, and his breathing slows. Relief is written on his face. "It was a nightmare."

The Sheriff doesn't want to know what Stiles had dreamed of. Doesn't want to know if they echo his own fears about losing his son.

*

When Melissa gets home, her ex-husband is waiting in her living room. She tries to send Scott upstairs -- it had worked last time Rafael had been in town, but Scott had been a lot younger then, and it didn't work this time. Scott stands by her side, arms crossed, glaring at his father.

"Where have you been?"

Melissa just points to the door, past where Isaac is leaning against the wall looking more defiant than she's ever seen him, and says, "Out of my house."

"You're impeding a federal investigation," Rafael attempts, but Melissa's heard more than her fair share of bullshit from the man.

"And you're breaking and entering," she says coldly. Scott doesn't budge, and after a moment, Rafael sighs and leaves with a quiet, "We'll talk in the morning."

She's exhausted, and filthy, and she makes it as far as the couch before her energy gives out. Scott fusses over her a little and she pats the couch next to her. "If you really want to help, just sit here with me for a minute."

Isaac starts to slink away, in that way he has, where he tries to make himself invisible when he thinks he's intruding, but she calls loudly, "You, too. You saved our asses down there, you need family cuddle time, too."

Scott smiles sleepily at her, and she realizes that he's just as exhausted as she is, and she wonders for the first time what he was doing when she was in the cellar. If he's okay, and what injuries he's healed and hasn't told her about.

But those are questions for the morning. Isaac settles in on her other side, leaning against the arm of the couch instead of her, but Scott curls up against her like he did when he was a kid, and Melissa falls asleep, warm and safe in her home.

*

The weapons are still covering every surface in Chris' study, though not quite as orderly as he remembers. There's also a familiar stench in the air. He glances back at Allison, and she says, "You probably don't want to know."

"Tell me in the morning, then," he says. Allison nods, curt and efficient. She's changed so much lately, reminds him so much of Victoria, and he reaches out, pulls her into a hug.

It's clearly unexpected; she lets out a tiny startled noise before relaxing into the hug and wrapping her arms around him. Her grip is tight enough that he feels a sharp pang of guilt for allowing himself to be taken, even though he knew she could handle it.

He thinks for the first time that maybe because she could doesn't mean that she should have to.

"Never do that again," she says, voice muffled against his shirt. "I can't lose you."

The _too_ is unspoken.

He finally lets her go, and she looks up at him. He can tell she's analyzing what she sees; it's something Kate had done, too.

"Let's clean you up," she says finally, and he lets her sit him down on the couch, and doesn't flinch when she dabs the gash on his head the same way Blake had.

He doesn't really want her to disappear into her room, and she seems just as reluctant to let him go, so he turns on the television to a flickering old movie they pretend to watch together.

Tomorrow they'll address the problems. Tonight, he's just going to appreciate having his daughter at his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://nokomiss.tumblr.com/post/58964769874/when-they-get-home-the-sheriff-sinks-heavily-on).


End file.
